1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous support, and particularly to a porous support which is used as a catalyst support for purifying automobile exhaust gas or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional metal catalyst supports for purifying automobile exhaust gas are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 55-99323, 63-274456 and 63-27854 in which a heat-resistant flat metal sheet and a heat-resistant corrugated metal sheet are laminated and wound.
However, the cross-sectional forms of the conventional supports are limited to circular and race track-like forms owing to the roll structure.
The conventional supports thus have no degree of freedom of the forms.